Hogwarts: The Beginning
by Arctic-Aurora-Dragon
Summary: The story of how the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever started form the pov of Rowena. Rated for a little language. Romance later on between two of the four but guess which ones! Read and find out! R/R! my first fanfic so please no flames!
1. it all began in a bar

A/N: The characters, names and settings in this story are not mine but belong to the goddess JK Rowling. Please don't sue me! I have no money!  
This story is set 1048 before Hogwarts was created  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Hogwarts: A Beginning  
  
"The position has been filled," said the grey witch from behind her desk.   
  
"I'm sure it has," said Rowena pleadingly "but is there any other position available that I could apply for?"   
  
The woman looked her up and down with disdain in her eyes. "Yes, well I'm afraid, there's nothing you're qualified for. Sorry."   
  
Creastfallen Rowena meekly replied, "Thank you for your time."With that she turned around and stopped back out into the noise and confusion of Diagon Alley.  
  
A young woman with a round face sat watching the crowd intently with large hazel eyes. She was sitting on a wide bench across the street from the store Rowena had just come from. Rowena strode over to the bench and sat down.  
  
Still watching the passing people the woman asked: "So are you a new employee of Flourish and Blotts?"   
  
Rowena sighed, "No, they said the position has been filled, which means...."   
  
"Which means" the girl interrupted "that they wanted a man for the job."  
  
"Exactly" replied Rowena. "I don't know what I'm going to Helga. I know the position wan't filled, that witch in there know but, still..." She stopped and tried to calm down. "It's plain discrimination that's what it is. I mean even in these modern times of 1048 they would rather have a poorly-trained wizard then a well-trained witch. This is why I suffered at Maurolayra?  
  
Helga turned around and studied Rowena's face for a moment. "Not everyone is discriminative. Don't worry you'll find the job for you. You were second in our graduationg class from Maurolayra. You will be just fine."  
  
Rowena smiled and gave Helga a big hug. "What would I do without thee?" "Shall we go and withdraw some money for later?" asked Helga hoping to change the subject. "Yes" said Rowena checking her magiacl watch "We are running late."  
As the two young witches storde towards the gleaming, marbel building Helga reamarked, "I like the convinence of haveing the bank here where I do my shopping instead of in the middle of the dark forest."   
  
At hearing this a nearby goblin scowled at the two.  
  
With a giggle Rowena said "Yes so do I but the goblins certainly put up quite an argument about it. I remember the court proceedings took longer then it took to build the new Gringotts."  
  
*  
  
Signalling to the bartender for another round of beer, the yound wizard turned round to his companion.  
  
"I cannot believe they're late. Again!" complained the first wizard. "I cannot believe that you are surprized by thier tardiness Godric" replied the second wizard calmly. "Well they did promise this time, Salazar and Helga usually keeps her word even if Rowena could never be on time if her life depended on it" said Godric, his brown eyes flashing. "Well take a raincheck on the heart attack you were just about to have, they have just arrived" said Salazar with a nod towards the door.  
  
"Sorry, we're late" began Rowena breathlessly "But we got caught up at Diagon Alley..." "Shopping" finished Godric and Salazar.  
  
Eyeing the packages in their hands Godric asked "Rowena, don't you think you have enough robes? I thought you said you were going to save a few galleons until you found a proper job?" "By the way how did the audition go?" asked Salazar.  
  
"Not good. They told me the position has been filled" replied Rowena with a touch of meloncolly in her tone. Then brightening up she said "And by the way Godric, thses packages are not mine. I finally convinced Helga she needed something new to wear."  
  
"Really" asked Godric with his eyes raised. "I do recall someone telling me that they would rather eat botobor pus before they would set foot in a dress shop to be primmed and pawned over like a doll. I can't seem to recall who that was. Do you know Helga?"  
  
Sheepishly Helga said "I did say that and ment it, but Rowena convinced me that I should look professional for my new employment. I regretting the whole ordeal thought. My new robes cost 13 whole galleons!  
"But they look beautiful on you, so the cost doesn't matter" said Rowena soothingly. "They are made of an earthy green fabric with a fitted bodice that looks wonderful on her and even brings out the green in her eyes." "I'm not worried about how I look, but it was one of the most expensive robes in the shop. 13 whole galleons. A month's salary, wasted!"  
  
Rowena, Godric and Salazar laughed. Shaking his head Salazar exclaimed "You never change do you?"  
  
Just then the bartender arrived with the tankards of beer for the boys and the girls placed thier order.  
  
"Now that you know how our day progressed, how has your day been?" asked Helga. "Absolutely dreadful" said Godric. "To present date, Salazar and I have applied for eleven jobs between us and no one is interested in two wizards fresh from magic school. They are all demanding experience."  
  
"Well at least they wait to ask fro your refrences before telling you they want someone different. Even the most menial teaching position I have applied for has turned me down just because I'm a woman. It's discrimination and that blundering Minister of ours shouldn't stand for it!" cried Rowena bitterly.  
  
"There is plenty of people who are willing to give inexperienced wizards and witches a chance" said Helga firmly. "You three will all find places to work."  
  
"I know what we should do" announced Salazar, "Start our own school." "Yes, and we could call it: Hogwarts a school for the magicly damned and we could teach it!" With that everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Godric. He sat staring at his tankard lost in thought.  
  
"You konw that's not a bad idea" said Godric quietly. "What is?" asked Rowena. "Do you mean Salazar's idea about a school?" "Yes!" exclaimed Godric. "We are all qualified, intelligent wizards and witches. Why not?"  
  
The others sat staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"One reason we shouldn't" began Helga. "Is because no one would come. Besides we don't have any experience in a classroom. Just because we did the extra teacher training at Maurolyra does not mean we are capable of running our own school."  
Salazar nodded in agreement. "We are all extremly intelligent for our ages, but we don't konw the first thing about organizing a school, Godric. A school involves more then just teaching a class. It involves organizing the students, food, transportation not to mention someplace to hold the school in. Godric we jsut don't have that sort of money or, I hate to say this, experince.  
  
"But we do! We do!" exlaimed Godric hsi eyes bright. "That old castle near my parents home is for sale and the owners have had so much, difficulty selling it they are offering it for 100 galleons. "100 galleons?" cried the others. "Yes, yes 100" said Godric, peering around the pub. "But keep your voices down."  
  
"Do you know" began Rowena slowly, "I think we could do it. We have the knowledge and training, a location and as for understanding of how to run a school, my aunt in France has just been declared Headmistress of that rather new school "Beaubatons Academy". She could help us."  
  
"And we certainly have enough money to purchase the castle" said Helga becoming excited. "We could snap it up quickly, before anyone else got to it. "Salazar, you're being unusually quiet" said Godric. "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Well, although I do think that one day we could run our own school, I think that we just simply don't have the maturity to handle on right now" said Salazar quietly. "But, Salazar! We could do it, what with a location and support we can be all set!" cried Rowena desperatly. "It will be difficult for people such as ourselves to run a school," said Helga gently, "but please don't dismiss the idea of our own school so quickly. This could be something we can do."  
  
The others sat in silence anxiously awaiting Salazar's response. With a forwn and a sigh he reluctantly said "Fine, I will give the school idea a chance" The others erupted in cheers and Helga gave him a big hug.   
  
"Well were do we start?" asked Godric happily. "I suppose we should check out this castle first" said Salazar. "That's a good idea" said Rowena, "after all we can't hold classes without classes to hold them in." 


	2. A place to call home

With a faint pop four young witches and wizards appeared in the middle of the bustling square of Hogsmead.  
  
"I'm soo glad we decieded to apparated instead of fly to Hogsmead" said Helga brushing off her new robes which she had become quite attached to over the last few days.  
  
"Well I'm not happy I missed an opprutunity to use my new broomstick" said Rowena with a frown on her face.  
  
"You can use it another time Rowena. Let's go get something to eat first!" said Godric. "I'm starved!"  
  
"When are you not hungry?" said Rowena laughing.  
  
When the four entered the nearby pub they found that it was full of customers enjoying the newest invention to come out of the family pub, Butterbeer.  
  
"There's a table, in the back!" said Salazar loudly over the noise. "Let's grab it before someone else does!"  
  
As the four waited for their orders of Butterbeer and fish to arrive they discussed their new school.  
  
"When are we supposed to meet the man selling the castle?" asked Rowena as she fiddled with a letter in her hands.  
  
"At 3 o-clock, which gives us hours" said Godric. "What is that?"  
  
"It's the response letter that I got back from my Aunt, you know, the one who's headmistress at Beaubatons Acadamy. I had sent her an owl asking her what she thought about us starting our own school."  
  
"Well, read it to us!" cried Salazar.  
  
"Okay" said Rowena reluctantly "but I don't think you'll like what she has to say.."  
  
With a morose look on her face Rowena unfolded the parchment and began to read the letter outloud:  
  
Dear Rowena  
  
I'm very pleased to hear from you. I'm glad to hear that you and my sister are well and happy. My new position here at Beaubatons fits me like a glove and I could not be happier. I am sorry to hear that your employment search has been so difficult, but I'm very glad to hear that you haven't given in to the horrible attitude towards working women that your father has. Don't give up hope. I didn't and now look at me.  
  
To address the questions you posed about what is involved in running a school of your own with your friends, well I think that you are much too young and inexperienced to start an undertaking that huge. All of you just don't understand what kind of pressure and stamina it takes to run a school and I'm afraid you would all fail miserably in the atempt. I hope that you and your friends will heed my advice and try to find suitable jobs elsewhere.  
  
Hope to hear from you again,  
  
Love,  
Aunt Angelina  
  
For a few minutes the group sat silently, lost in their own thoughts until Salazar broke the silence.  
  
"I don't care what she said. I think, I know that we could run our own school and I think this will be our only chance. I'm sure we should take it!"  
  
The others were a bit surprized by his enthouziasm, but it soon spread.  
  
"Yeah!" piped Godric "We're not thinking of running for Minister for Magic, we just want to run a school and between the four of us we should be able to pull it off!"  
  
"I agree" said Helga smiling.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's settled then" said Rowena, obviously relieved that her friends took the dissapointing news from her Aunt so well.  
  
At 3-o-clock sharp the four friends were walking towards the possible site of their new school.  
  
"What, may I inquire are the four of you going to do with my castle, if you wish to buy it?" asked the short wizard politly.  
  
"Actually" said Godric "We were hoping to turn it into a school someday."  
  
"Oh" said the wizard looking a bit puzzeled. "There she is" he said pointing to the castle.  
  
The four of them had just creasted a hill and were looking down into a large, sheltered ravine. It was beautiful at that time of year, with the trees all turning deep hues of gold and red. In the center of the ravine in the middle of a large clearing of trees stood the stone castle. A large, pristine lake shone beside the castle. It's windows facing them were just catching the last rays of the sun as it sunk behind them. It wasn't a very large castle, maybe 30 rooms in total, but to the four hopeful young adults standing there on that ridge it looked like their future, it looked like home.  
  
"We'll take it!" said Godric enthousiasticly turning to face the wizard.  
  
"But, but you haven't even seen the inside."  
  
"That's fine" said Helga, her eyes shining. "We want it anyway.  
  
The wizard simply shrugged. "Okay, well if you insist."  
  
"We do!" cried Rowena.  
  
The wizard held up the keys. "Here you are. These are all the keys to all the doors in the castle. As well here's a map just for starters, so you won't get lost."   
  
With those words the four placed a purse containing 100 galleons, most of their savings into his hands and thanked him. Since he had already moved all of his furniture out the week before, the castle was bare.  
  
As the sun sank behind the mountain behind them the four friends hurried to explore thier new castle that was all theirs with an air of anticipation. When they reached the front door they all stopped, almost too nervous to continue.  
  
"Well, who's going to go in first?" asked Salazar looking around the group nervously.  
  
"I'm a little scared" said Rowena quietly.  
  
"Me too" confessed Helga, her eyes wide.  
  
All eyes turned to Godric. He looked back at them expectantly, but then when no one made a move towards the door he sighed.  
  
"Right then, come on" he said as he snatched the keys from Rowena's hands.  
He walked towards the door, and put the key into the ancient looking keyhole and turned the doorknob.  
  
The twenty-foot giant of a door swung opened loudly on it's rusty hinges and they all peered inside the inky blackness. Rowena took out her wand and muttered "Lumos" and her wand emitted a bright, blue-white light. The others followed suit.   
  
As they walked further into the castle they saw how big it really was. The entrance hall was enormous, with a ceiling of over 20 feet and almost as wide. It had dusty tile floors which showed thier footprints clearly as they wandered about. Turning to each other they all were speechless.  
  
"Wow" said Rowena with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I can't believe this is all ours!" said Helga  
  
With a scream they all ran towards each other and were caught up in one huge, dancing bear-hug. The four of them stayed that way for quite a while hugging each other, crying out with joy and dancing. "It's ours!" they said. "It's really ours!"  
  
After a few more minutes they let go and all just stood there in the center of the entrance hall, smiling expectantly at each other. Rowena spoke first.  
  
"Well, now that we have it, where do we begin?" 


	3. the chapter is being held hostage!!!! A...

Hello faithful readers, ye strong but few  
  
This is the evil dark Muse who has stolen   
  
This author's story ideas and is holding the   
  
Next chapter hostage until a ransom is  
  
Paid!  
  
Send your reviews to the story before and  
  
The third chapter will be posted unharmed!  
  
If not, well suffer the consequences!!!!!!  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You have 72 hours until the next   
  
Chapter gets it!  
  
Bye bye for now................... 


	4. A night to remember

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I treasure every one! Really! This story is slow coming because I'm really busy with exams rite now, :( but I will have a few days off after that and I'll get lots posted!  
Nothing belongs to be, all belong to JK Rowling except for anything not published in her books, then it's from my fertile imagination!  
  
Enjoy!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Helga's idea to find a room with a fireplace to settle down for the night. After about 10 minutes of exploring Salazar stumbled across a huge, empty room with tall windows on both sides of the room and a vaulted ceiling so high, it disappeared into the shadows. Rowena made a broom appear so she could sweep the dirt and dust away to give them a place to sleep on the floor. Godric turned to the fireplace and created a roaring fire with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Tell me again, why we are staying the night in this drafty not to mention dirty castle without proper furniture?" asked Salazar as he surveyed the room with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Because" said Helga chuckling "We decided that it would seem right if we slept in the new school the first night we owned it. To give us all a feel for the actual castle itself, to understand it before we clutter it up with our possessions and emotions.   
  
Rowena stood up, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "We need to get to know this place as itself, before we make it ours" she said.  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Godric, warming his hands against the large fire.  
  
"Fine then" said Salazar reluctantly. "But if we must spend the night here, I'm going to make sure it's somewhat hospitable." As he said those words, he withdrew his wand from his robes and conjured four very comfortable looking beds complete with fur blankets and pillows. "I refuse, at least to sleep on this filthy floor!"  
  
"I have no objections!" said Helga happily, already climbing into her bed and snuggling under her warm furs.  
  
When the four friends had climbed into the beds that were circled around the fire they all felt warm and content and anticipation to what lay ahead of them the next day. The calm quiet of the castle and the gentle crackling of the fire soon lulled Helga and Salazar to sleep. But Rowena and Godric became more and more awake as the minutes ticked by.   
  
"Rowena?" Godric asked softly.  
  
"Yes Godric. What it is?" questioned Rowena propping herself up on her bed.  
  
"Are you sleepy?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"No, are you?" she asked.  
  
"No. Do you want to go exploring?" Godric said his warm, brown eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes!" said Rowena loudly throwing her furs off herself and leaping out of bed. Her words echoed loudly inside the great hall and she clapped her hand over her mouth afraid that she had awoken the others. The two of them stood stock still, barely breathing, waiting to see if the other two would stir. Only Salazar rolled over and mumbled something inaudible softly in his sleep.  
  
"Let's go" said Godric as he lead Rowena quietly out the huge doors into the entrance way.  
  
"Lumos" said Rowena as they entered the blackness.  
  
"Forget the wands" said Godric as he reached up for a torch on the wall beside them. He lit the end with his wand and the flame the torch emitted was much more bright and warm then the wands. Rowena followed suit.  
  
Soon they had come to the grand staircase at the end of the entrance hall. A large set of stone stairs led up onto the second floor where they could see a few details from the moonlight streaming through one of the open windows upstairs. The others lead downstairs into a solid almost menacing blackness.  
  
"Let's go upstairs" said Rowena. Godric didn't argue.  
  
As they padded up the stairs both of them noticed the drop in temperature almost immediately. Godric conjured up a pair of thick outer cloaks for the both of them. They walked silently down a long hallway with large, oak doors on one side and tall windows on the other with moonlight streaming in.  
  
They poked their heads into the first set of doors they came to. It was a large, empty room with widows at the back showing the rest of the ravine and forest, cloaked in blackness with moonlight illumination certain details. The scene looked unreal.  
  
"This will be a good classroom." said Rowena, her words echoing off the walls loudly.  
  
"Yes it will. You can almost imagine it can't you?" said Godric softly.  
  
"Let's go up another floor." said Rowena, turning to go, not really waiting for a response. As she began to leave Godric still hadn't made a move, he was still staring around the room. "Godric?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming" he said finally turning to leave. He didn't want to leave the image of his future so soon.  
  
As they mounted the brick staircase they found themselves on another floor that was very similar to the first except this hallway seemed to encircle the building from the corner in which they were standing. There was still another floor to come, but they weren't interested. Instead the two walked towards the widows looking out over the east of the property.   
  
The moonlight bathed the forest in a surreal, white light that gave sharp shadows to everything. The trees seemed to stretch on forever, until the mountain gently met with the sky and the stars were brilliant and clear, twinkling in a sea of deep blue. The sky that night seemed limitless and was secretly whispering the secrets it held to anyone who would listen. The night seem full of possibilities and the wind carried the scent of freedom and the future.  
  
"Wow" said Godric quietly, drinking in the sight of the landscape, knowing he would never forget that night.  
  
As a chill ran down her spine, Rowena pulled her robes more closely around her, "It's incredible" she said.  
  
They stood there, watching the stars and the forest for a long time, simply absorbing the landscape, for hours until the sky became less dark and the stars were slowly disappearing.  
  
"The sun is going to come up soon." said Godric, still not turning to leave.  
  
"Let's climb onto the roof, to watch our first ever sunrise as the owners of a new school" said Rowena turning to Godric with a smile on her face.  
  
He laughed softly. "Sure, that sounds great"  
  
They climbed the rest of the stairs onto the tilted roof and slowly made their way up the slippery tiles onto the point of the sloping roof to site and watch the sun come up.  
  
They were sipping some hot chocolate that Rowena had conjured when the first rays of the sun shot across the valley. The birds had been singing quietly for over an hour now, but when those first few rays penetrated the forest they began singing loudly and in earnest in all their glory. As the sun began to peek it's head over the mountain and finally raise itself into the sky, the whole valley looked different, changed. It looked fresh, new and full of hope. The trees looked less menacing and much more friendly and the sound of running water was more audible now. It was like a whole new world.  
  
When the sun had fully risen in the sky, Godric and Rowena began to make their way slowly down the steep rooftop. Godric went first helping Rowena as they inched their was along the blue tiles. Finally they jumped back inside the window they had left open.  
  
They quickly made their way back to the great hall, only losing their way once until Rowena corrected it. When they arrived the magical fire was still large and giving off heat. The windows facing south were letting in some of the light from over the mountain top and you could see the trees nearby looking very clear.   
  
Helga was snoring softly with her mouth slightly open while Salazar was breathing deeply, with his back to them. They just smiled at each other and quietly so as not to disturb the others crawled back into their own beds.  
  
"Goodnight" whispered Godric  
  
"Goodnight" whispered Rowena back, with a warm feeling spreading across her chest.  
  
No one noticed Salazar crossing his arms over his chest as he glared into the early morning light streaming in from the windows.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N I hope this is long enough. As long as you guys give tons of reviews I don't think that I will have to do battle with the Dark Muse again. So review, review, Review! I don't even mind flames. Until next time,  
  
Arctic_Aurora_Dragon 


	5. One Fine Day.....

A/N hi guys! sorry I haven't uploaded lately, but I've been really busy catching up on my......ummm.......sleep. Anywho here's another chapter. Hope u like it! And for all you writing reviews thank you! If u have any questions, or things you've been wondering, just ask! I would be happy to answer!  
By the way, I don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Except for anything original, then it's mine!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rowena began to wake up slowly, without opening her eyes because she was enjoying the warmth of her bed and how soft it was. The air outside her furs felt very cold. Then all of a sudden with a thump something had fallen on her bed. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hello Tidium" said Rowena smiling retrieving a letter from the beak of her owl in front of her. After she took the letter, her brown and gray owl simply turned about and flew off without a gentle nip or a pat on the head. Rowena simply shook her head knowing that Tidium wouldn't want to have any relationship with a woman. Only 3 years old and already he thought he was better then her.  
  
As she unrolled the parchment she noticed that it was from her mother. As she began to read she heard a swish of wings as two other owls began to descend from the rafters onto two other beds. Godric immediately shook himself and took the small parcel from his charcoal colored baby owl. He might be only 10 months old but already he was larger then Tidium.   
  
"Thanks William" said Godric as he looked up and shot Rowena a sly smile. She felt a fluttering in her heart and smiled back, then she nestled back to read the letter.  
  
Dear Rowena,  
  
Hello darling. I hope this letter find you well and safe, but I don't know how reliable this owl of yours will be. Darling you really should reconsider another buying another one, although I don't know how you would be able to afford another owl with your wages. Darling, you simply must reconsider Paul's proposal. He is very well off and your father approves of him, besides I'm sure Paul would stop his womanizing once he has married you. Your father did.  
  
Well, if I can't persuade you to accept Paul proposal the least you can do is come home for Christmas. We all miss you including your father. You cannot possibly think that living in that cramped flat with those "friends" of yours is a better alternative then coming home. And I think that I can persuade Paul to come to our Christmas dinner and who knows? He might even take you back. Please send your reply by owl soon. We both miss you terribly. Kiss, kiss  
Mother  
Rowena sighed and folded the parchment back up.   
"Why can't she just accept that I won't marry that imbecile Paul and move on?" she wondered.  
  
Just then Helga came marching into the hall already dressed, with a flushed face. Godric was eating the pastries that came to him in the parcel from home with flourish. Salazar had his back to the rest of the beds and was snoring loudly.   
  
"Why have none of you gotten out of bed yet?" Helga asked loudly shaking her head.  
  
"Because this is a vacation and we have a right to rest" said Godric.  
  
"Would you all be quiet!" roared Salazar from under his blankets. "I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
The other three looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"You're right Helga" said Rowena as she rose from her bed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, if we want to whip this place into shape."  
  
*  
  
Later that morning all four of them, now awake and full of breakfast were sitting about a table that Helga had conjured as they sat discussing what to do next. Salazar thought they should split up and explore the castle to find out everything about it. Helga thought they should first explore the forest to get an idea of the kind of animals and trees they were surrounded by. Rowena thought that they should begin cleaning, because already the dust and grime was bothering her to the point of hives. Godric thought that they should begin by touring the castle and determining what needs repairing. They were all speaking at once and arguing about what to do first.  
  
Godric held up his hands and whistled loudly. The result was that everyone stopped talking to look at him just in time to see a large piece of the ceiling land on top of him because his whistled had shook the rafters.   
  
Every burst out laughing. Rowena had to hold her sides because she was laughing so hard. Helga had fallen off her chair and Salazar couldn't breath because the sight of Godric sitting there looking sheepish with a large piece of ceiling on top of his head was too much for him.  
  
As the laughter died out and Godric had finally brushed all the dust and ceiling off his head and shoulders he began to speak: "Okay, now that I'm clean again, we should really figure out something to do. We can't do what everyone wants first."  
  
"No, we cannot do what everyone wants to do" said Helga slowly, "but we really should investigate about the kinds of animals surround the castle. On my walk today I only saw regular, harmless animals but I don't doubt that there are more dangerous animals out there."   
  
"I don't see the importance" said Salazar waving his hand like he was shooing away a fly.  
  
Helga went red in the face and looked down into her lap ashamed.  
  
Godric turned red himself out of anger and looked as though he was going to murder Salazar. To avoid any fight Rowena immediately coughed and changed the subject.  
  
"All right then, since we seem to be arguing about the wildlife, maybe we should discuss other things. Like cleaning, when are we going to start cleaning?" questioned Rowena looking about the table.  
  
Godric was the first to answer. "I think that we should begin cleaning after we asses the damage about this old place. That roof tile that almost knocked me out was not just an accident. This castle is old and could be in serious trouble. We should really check it out and plus we can explore at the same time" he said looking very serious. "Now, who wants to sit here and argue some more?"  
  
No one did, so they gathered some paper and quills to walk around the castle making notes of everything that is damaged. They also split up into teams of 2 so no one could get hurt and be lost somewhere deep inside.  
  
Rowena and Godric paired up quickly. Salazar scowled when he saw them walking away and Helga noticed but didn't say anything because she was beginning to guess what Salazar was scowling at.  
  
At the stairs Rowena and Godric stopped and waited for the other two to catch up.   
"Which way would you guys like to take?" asked Rowena.  
  
"Basement" said Salazar quickly. Helga looked disappointed, but she said nothing.  
  
"Okay, then.....well, good luck you two" said Godric, as he lead Rowena upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N sorry to leave u guys with a cliffhanger, but don't worry cause I'm going to update soon, Really! And get excited because the next chapter is going to be Very emotional!  
Gotta run! Review, review, review! Thank you for reading this!  
  
Arctic_Aurora_Dragon 


	6. Those damn ceiling tiles!!!

A/N Hi there! I've been feeling very productive lately so I thought that I would update very soon! And I'm in a fluffy mood so look out! But the end of this chapter might take an evil turn, I'm not yet sure what will happen. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them, this being my first fanfic and all. Any suggestions! Any! Okay, now on with the show! Enjoy!  
  
Callisto Callispi - I'm really sorry but I don't think that I will turn this into a Salazar/Rowena fic, just cause I pretty much planned out a lot more to come and most of the probs stem from that relationship, but there will be some action between them so don't fret! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Oowth - thanx for the review and i'll try to keep the chapters coming!  
  
Aliana Gallager - You're quick! Salazar does like Rowena but i'm not going to tell you anymore, so you'll have to read on to find out what happens with all that. Thanx for the review!  
  
Pheonix Destiny - thanx for the review and please keep on reviewing!  
  
Ali - your one review got the Dark Muse off my back for the present so keep reading and reviewing and I don't think i'll have anymore troubles! Thanx!  
  
Lord Zach - to find out how they'll do it you'll just have to read on! Thanx for the review!  
  
Kristen Michelle - thanx for the review and keep on reading!  
  
Anon - thanx for the review and the compliment. I love stories about the very start of Hogwarts too. Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Merlin's Assistant - thanks for the review! I tried to find ur story but u didn't sign ur name so it's mighty hard to track down. Keep reading though and if u leave a signed review next time i can read ur fanfic!  
  
Christa the Ice Priestess - thanx u soooo much for the review! Please keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
draco's princess - thanx for the compliments! I hope u keep on reading and reviewing and liking what u see!  
  
A/N I own nothing, so don't sue me!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Using their wands as the only source of light, Helga and Salazar crept silently along the slowly descending staircase into the cold and clammy basement. Helga could see large slabs of granite on the floor and walls. The air smell strongly of mold and a lot like old books. There was a large layer of dust that looked a little damp on the floor leaving their footprints very obviously in the soot. Far off Helga could hear something dripping and the drafty air send cold shivers up her spine.  
  
They were making their way down a long hallway with a low, rounded roof overhead. As they came to the first arched doorway they both looked at each other expectantly.  
  
"Can you go first Salazar?" asked Helga her voice echoing loudly down the hall into the darkness surrounding them, making her eyes grew even wider. "I'm really scared."  
  
Salazar was pale and his breath was a little ragged but he sighed a little dramatically and said "Find then, if you're too afraid to go first then I will." With that he gave himself a little shake and pushed the thick, oak door open. Revealed inside was a huge, low room that was very empty. There were no windows.  
  
Suddenly Salazar noticed a glint of metal near the back of the room. He could hear the squeak of mice coming from there but he knew that the light wasn't from them. As he drew nearer to the glint, his wand gave more light to what was causing the reflection. Helga was right behind Salazar, too afraid to leave his side and when she saw what he was investigating she gasped.  
  
It was a large, long cage, one big enough for a man to stand inside and low and behold, there was a skeleton gaping back at the pair from underneath the cobwebs and dust, his eyes like empty, black pools. There was also a large chair pushed to one corner with very large spikes sticking out of every surface and a large pulley machine otherwise known as the "rack". There was other instruments of torture lazily stacked about the chamber all of which were covered in cobwebs, dust and mice.  
  
Helga squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face in Salazar's shoulder. Salazar was equally unnerved and he turned to leave holding Helga's hand tightly, as he practically ran from the dungeon and then slamming the heavy door behind them. When they had shut the solid door behind them putting a barrier between them, and what lied within, both of them sighed a breath of relief. Helga looked up to see Salazar watching her, his breathing ragged like hers.   
  
"Well, do you want to see what's behind door number 2?" Helga asked barely smiling.  
  
Salazar smiled weakly. "I'm game if you are" he said.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Rowena and Godric were making their way up the familiar staircase with ease because they were already familiar with most of the scenery. The sunlight was streaming in through the tall, now obviously grime covered windows making the whole floor seem different in the light.  
  
As Rowena turned to enter the same room they had the night before, Godric went to stop her.   
  
"Why are you going in there?" asked Godric looking confused.  
  
"We weren't on damage patrol last night Godric and I think that we should check it out again" said Rowena sensibly. "But unless you would like to miss something that could be possibly dangerous then we can continue on to the next room" said Rowena as she began to walk towards the next door over.  
  
"Fine, fine, you're right, let's go check it out" said Godric a little sheepishly. He had been letting Rowena win a lot of their little squabbles lately. That little fact hadn't escaped her notice.  
  
When she entered the room for the second time, the sunlight made Rowena notice a few things that had escaped her the night before in the shadows. The walls were stained and crumbling slightly. There was a large hole in the floor in one corner and several of the ceiling tiles had come loose and were shattered all around the ground haphazardly. Godric looked up distrustfully to see that many other ceiling tiles were very loose and ready to fall and smash someone on the head at any moment.  
  
"Umm, Rowena, I think it would be wise if we moved on now.......quietly" said Godric, slipping out of the room as he spoke.  
  
Rowena followed his gaze upward and understood immediately. She left the room quickly, shutting the door gently behind her.  
  
Godric waited at the next door for Rowena holding it open while waiting for her to pass. As she entered she felt a cool breeze strike her cheek. She saw that one of the massive widows were open and the winds was making the long, white curtains float like ghosts. This room didn't seem to have anything seriously wrong, at least nothing that a good coat of paint couldn't fix.  
  
Godric rushed over to shut the window and found that it was really stuck. Rowena came over to help him and under the combined strain of both their muscles the window began to slowly squeak shut. Then without warning, the window gave in and slammed shut sending Rowena and Godric flying.  
  
Rowena landed on her back with Godric more or less sprawled on top of her. They were both breathless and just as Godric was about to apologies Rowena began to giggle, then chuckle and finally she was roaring with Godric joining in.   
  
As the laughter died down, Rowena looked up to see Godric looking right at her, his rich, toffee colored eyes gazing softly into her own. He had a faint smile on his lips and his cheeks were flushed from the laughing.   
  
Rowena felt her heart do flip flops and started beating a mile a minute. She thought "Is he going to kiss me? Is Godric really going to kiss me, just like I've dreamed for all this time now?"  
  
His face grew serious and he began to lean forward and then he gently touched his lips to hers. It was soft and delicious and Rowena felt herself melting into his embrace, as his arms circled her. His kisses grew more deep and passionate and Rowena felt herself falling into a trance, when suddenly a loud bang from somewhere close to them made them both sit up and listen. When they had looked up, they noticed a ceiling tile sitting about 5 feet from away from where they were lying, cracked into two pieces.  
  
Feeling a little shaken, they brushed themselves off and quickly left the room. As they stood there in an awkward silence, trying to catch their breath, Rowena happened to look up. She saw Godric studying her closely, his warm eyes full of concern on her reaction.   
  
"I'm so sorry Rowena, I don't know what came over me in there, I shouldn't of..." Godric started to say until, Rowena placed a finger to his lips.  
  
She just smiled and took his wide hand in her own, and began to walk down the hall to the next room with him.   
  
She noticed that he smiled with relief and in return she gave his hand a squeeze. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. They smiled at each other, then continued their chore in silence, lost in thought.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N Hate to leave it here you guys, but I'm exhausted and I still have tons of homework to do, plus 2 tests to study for. No rest for the wicked, I guess. Well, review and tell me what you think. I will upload soon and then I'll hopefully finish this day. Hope you liked it!  
  
Arctic_Aurora_Dragon 


	7. A closed book by choice

A/N I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages but my computer has been jacked up for weeks, then when we finally got it back it only worked for a day until it got messed up again! Needless to say, it's been a nightmare! But here it is, and I'm going to try to make this chapter my longest yet. Plus, you guys should check out my other story which is about Ginny and the gang. I think it's good. Anywho, here is the story, hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As Helga and Salazar drew towards the next oak door, they both held back for fear of what horror could be hidden behind. They were both so scared that they stood there waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither of them did.  
  
"Well, Salazar, you can go first" said Helga quietly.  
  
"No, no Ladies first" said Salazar gesturing her in front of him.  
  
Just then Helga cried out and jumped at Salazar. He turned and began to run away form her.   
  
"Don't run Salazar! Please don't leave me here!" cried Helga beginning to cry. "I'm terrified."  
  
Stopping to look at her he said "Why did you try to attack me then? I'm not staying around if your going to be like that!"  
  
Helga would have laughed if she wasn't so scared. "I wasn't trying to scare you Salazar" she said as she drew closer to him. "I just felt something brush past me, like a person of something. It scared me to pieces!"  
  
Salazar look anxious all the same. "You mean, l-l-like a ghost?" he said softly peering into the inky blackness surrounding them.  
  
"Yes" she whispered.  
  
"I hate ghosts" said Salazar looking terrified. "There was an old, bitter ghost back at my manor house and he loved to sneak up on me in the middle of the night."  
  
"Maybe we should leave" said Helga beginning to move back towards the staircase.  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea" said Salazar beginning to run with Helga up the stairs.   
  
Earlier that morning it had taken them five minutes to descend the old, damp stone stairs, but now they were so scared that they took the steps 2 at a time and they were on the first floor in 30 seconds.  
  
They both didn't stop running until they had run right into the main hall, then collapsed on the floor, panting and their hearts racing. After a while, when she had calmed down Helga managed to look over at Salazar. He was very pale, looking like a ghost himself and he was breathing so fast that the gasps sounded strangled in his throat. He was thoroughly shaken looking. Helga crept closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped away and looked at her with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
"Are you okay Salazar?" asked Helga, looking worried.  
  
He stood up quickly, brushing his clothes, like there was nothing wrong.  
  
Hurriedly he said "Of course Helga, don't be silly. I'm a man. Of course I'm fine, but what about you my dear? Do you need to lie down for a moment?" He said this confidently, but Helga couldn't mistake that he was shaken and pale and his eyes were darting back and forth, as if looking for an exit.  
  
She stood up as well, brushing the dirt from her robes. "I think that I'll be fine, thank you." She looked at him with a worried look on her face, but he didn't notice. She was about to say something, when a thought crossed her mind and she held her tongue. Finally she did say: "Perhaps we should find the others, and tell them that we have company here with us" she suggested gently.  
  
Salazar looked startled and whipped around to look at her. For a moment he just stared at her, as if she had lost her mind, but then he seemed to come to his senses.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Let's set out to find them" he said as he brushed past her, marching towards the staircase quickly. He was walking so fast that Helga had to run to keep up with his long stride. He fairly ran up the staircase and didn't wait for her at the top, but kept on moving.  
  
Panting Helga stopped Salazar by the arm saying: "Salazar, I'm your friend. Please tell what is the matter" she said pleadingly. She didn't receive an answer, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the fear and dread. He spoke volumes to her without saying a word.  
  
"I'm.....I'm so sorry" she stammered as she let her arm drop limply at her side.  
  
"You should not apologize Helga" he said softly. "My past is not your fault".  
  
Just then, there came a loud clatter from behind Helga making her spin around to see what was going on, breaking the moment. In strode Rowena and Godric, arm in arm and laughing heartily.  
  
They stopped when they noticed Helga and Salazar but that wasn't until they practically bumped into them. They seemed to be in the middle of their own little world.  
  
Salazar took one look at their entwined hands and then ran back downstairs. They could hear the large front door slam moments later.  
  
Still too happy to realize what they had interrupted, Godic asked: "Where is he going?"  
  
Helga simply glared at him. Then she too ran away, only this time she was chasing after Salazar, to make sure he wouldn't do anything drastic.  
  
Rowena simply shrugged and put her head on Godric's broad shoulder. "Lover's quarrel" she said mischievously.  
  
Godric laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "How about we go get something to eat" Rowena suggested.  
  
"Sounds great!" said Godric.  
  
Still hand in hand, they continued down the stairs, towards the kitchen. The previous task completely forgotten.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
An hour later Helga found Salazar, deep in the forest, on the south side of the castle. He seemed calm again, and was sitting on a stone, observing the surrounding forest.  
  
Helga ran up to him, and quickly asked panting: "Are you all right Salazar?".  
  
Salazar turned his gaze to her and smiled, but his eyes remained cold and distant. "Yes dear Helga, I am quite well thank you" he replied politely as if they were two old friends passing each other in the street.  
  
Helga sat down beside him. "Is there anything you wish to talk about?" she said carefully.  
  
His gaze returned to the falling leaves around him and he didn't speak for a long time. Finally he said "Did you know that I love her?".  
  
Helga was shocked, and blurted out "I had no idea".  
  
He smiled a sad smile and said: "I should have known better, and my head kept telling me she would never love me in return, but I simply couldn't help myself. I guess that will teach me to dream the impossible" he finished bitterly.  
  
For loss of anything to say, Helga sat silently, wondering how she could have missed this love triangle between her three closest friends.  
  
An hour later they both emerged from the forest, walking along in silence, but it was a friendly silence. Helga had promised to never tell Rowena how Salazar really felt and he was grateful to have found a friend.  
  
When they arrived in the main hall there sat Rowena and Godric at a small table, lit by candlelight. They were so consumed by their growing love that they simply sat there gazing at each other, not even looking away to see what their forks were spearing.  
  
Salazar gave a disgusted snort and flopped down in his bed. Helga gave him a sympathetic look, but secretly she was happy for them. Then she curled up in her bed with one of the books she had brought with her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later that night, when everyone was soundly asleep, Salazar rose from his bed and withdrew a large, leather covered book and his wand. In the opposite chamber, he began a spell.  
  
Mea mihi conscientia pluris est quam ominum sermo! Qui tacet consentit! Hear my plea, great Elements of the Earth. I, Salazar Louis Slytherin do consecrate this vow that I should never feel love again and that my heart remains closed for all eternity! My mind shall choose for me, so that I shall never feel the pain of love again! Braccea illae virides cum subucula rosea et tunica Caledonia-quam elenganter conccintur!  
  
Then he reached above him and plucked a raven from thin air. Then, he completed the spell by swallowing the raven whole as it screamed and flapped it's wings helplessly.  
  
As soon as he was finished a flash of piercing, green light shot out from every direction and hit him full force. He collapsed under the pressure. Minutes later when he stood up again, there was a cold gleam in his eyes, like dark, polished pewter. From that day on, Salazar was a cold and calculated person, never warm or friendly, and he was never again hurt by love.  
  
********************************************************************  
A/N well......................? What do y'all think? I really hope you like it and it satisfies you because I know that I should have updated a long time ago. Sorry, again. Please review and tell me what you think! Later Days! 


	8. choosing a family

A/N hey there! I know i'm evil to those who actually were waiting to see what happened but things happened in my life so I couldn't continue. Until now. Well, my most sincere apologises to those who waited but I hope it was worth it. Truly expect the next chapter in a couple of days.  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 8  
*****************************************************************************  
Rowena sighed and rubbed her eyes. She pushed her chair away from her desk and walked over to the window for a break after endless hours of work. As she stood in front of the window Rowena gazed wistfully over the scenery, wishing she could be out there instead of stuck inside. She brought her favorite shawl closer around her shoulders and crossed her arms against the colder draft coming from the windows.  
  
At that time of day the view was beautiful as the sun set and the last rays of light shot out over the valley. The trees had began to lose their leaves in anticipation of colder weather to come, but they were still caught up in the hues of autumn. Even so, Rowena couldn't concentrate on the colors because her mind was cluttered with much more pressing matters.  
  
A month had now passed since the four of them had moved into the castle, but there were now more problems then when they had arrived. The repairs on the castle were more extensive then they had imagined and bringing the castle back to a proper state drained most of their money.  
  
And then of course were the personal problems. The four of them could not seem to co-operate long enough to organize the new school. They couldn't even choose a name.  
  
But the troubles ran even deeper still. Salazar had become harsh and cold. There was no more warmth or friendship to be found in him anymore. He never laughed, now or showed any kindness or love. He had changed and become cruel and calculating. Helga was still the same sweet girl, but in arguments she always sided with Salazar whether she agreed with him or not. And she had become blind to his changes, because she thought that it was only his reaction to the betrayal and regection that he felt.  
  
Then there was Godric. Rowena smiled to herself. He was her sunshine right now throught the despair. He had changed as well but for the better. Noiw he was king and supportive all the time for her. Sometimes she was surprized that she could find a love so great for her, and that she could return it. He brought her joy though the troubles.  
  
Rowena turned back towards her desk and began tiding up the clutter of papers, books, quills and ink bottles scattered everywhere. She glanced quickly up at ther small wall clock. It was a magical clock with a single hand pointing at the word "late!"  
  
Rowena gasped. "Dammit!" she cried. She gathered some papers and ran from the room. Her emerald robe billowed out behind her as her feet flew down the hall. She pattered down the stairs and slid into the main hall moments later.  
  
The main hall had changed since the four had first set their eyes upon it. The full length windows now sparkled with sunshine giving beautiful views on both sides. The tall cathedral ceilings were now free of cobwebs thanks to Godric and his broomstick. The tile floors now shone red and gold.  
  
Rowena slid into a chair at the long table set in the middle of the Great Hall. She uttered a breathless "sorry".  
  
Salazar glared at her. "Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence Rowena, but the meeting began over 10 minutes ago. If you cannot be on time perhaps you should find a different vocation in life". Salazar paused and turned his cold eyes back to his paper.  
  
Godric gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand. Helga smiled at Rowena as well, but she also noticed the grimace that crossed Salazar's face when Godric held Rowena's hand. No one know how torn she felt between her friends and how desperatly she was trying to mend the problems.  
Helga deceided to take control of the situation.  
  
She stood and cleared her throat. "Right, then. We have had endless meetings discussing in what manner the school should be taught and organized. There have been many heated debates because everyone seems to have a hidden agenda."  
  
There were a few mild protestes from all three of them, but Helga quieted them with a wave of her hand. "So instead of trying to deciede on the organization of the school, let's try to deciede on simply what we like."  
  
Salazar interupted, "Dear Helga, as interesting as that sounds, we simply do not have the time to waste on such frivolous ideas" he finished with a patronizing air.  
  
"Quiet Salazar" said Godric sternly, "I think that we should listen to Helga this time."  
  
Salazar opened his mouth to reply but something stopped him. It was the sad look on Rowena's face. So instead he turned back to Helga and said "lead on".  
  
"Allright then, good. Now tell me this much, all of you. Think back to when we attended Maurolayra. What did you like about it? What did you hate? What did you wish you could have changed?"  
  
Everyone grew quiet and serious, lost in thought. Helga smiled triumphantly as she gazed around the table.  
  
"Co-ed showers" said Godric with a sly smile on his face.  
  
Rowena giggled and punched his shoulder lightly.  
  
Salazar simply scowled at him.  
  
Helga gave Godric a small smile. "Let's remain serious. What could have made school a happier experience?"  
  
"Well" began Rowena slowly, "I would have liked it if school felt more like home. I don't mean eliminating the fact that this is a school and you do have to apply yourself. I just wished that after classes there was somewhere we could go, to feel relaxed, take the pressure off and feel like home".  
  
"Yeah, that sounds nice" Godric said ernestly.  
  
"But we cannot build an area to accomidate all of the students. There simply is not enough room in the castle" Salazar pointed out.  
  
"That's true" said Rowena, deflated.  
  
"That's okay, because now we're on the right track" said Helga happily. "How about what kind of students should we admit into this school? What is the most important quality that we should look for?"  
  
Everyone spoke at once.  
  
"Intelligence" said Rowena.  
  
"Ambition" said Salazar.  
  
"Courage" said Godric.  
  
"And I think that hard working is very important" said Helga. "It's obvious that we all believe that the kind of students we should admit are students who reflect our favorite qualities. So why don't we do the next best thing? Admit all students but each of us will support the students that we see ourselves in. Like having our own little families within the school".  
  
"I like it" said Godric.   
  
"Sounds like a great idea" said Rowena.  
  
"Me too" said Salazar quietly. "But how? I mean this sounds nice on paper and everything, but what happens when we are presented with say 50 students? How do we divide them up? And do we simply teach our own group and if so, does that mean we have to teach everything?"  
  
"No, we couldn't all teach everything, that seems a little strange. I- I- I don't know about that" said Helga sounding embarassed.  
  
"How about we choose the subjects we like and eventually we'll hire some other teachers and only keep one class that we really like" said Rowena enthusiasticly. "Plus, we don't just teach our own group but we can also get to know all of the other students. For that matter though, the students will learn with others their own year and family."  
  
"Yeah" said Godric chiming in. "And each family will have their own dormitories with seperate areas in the castle".  
  
"Like houses!" cried Helga joining in.  
  
"Exactly" said Godric. "And we can keep the position of our houses secret with a hidden entrace and an access password".  
  
Helga began taking notes. "This is all fabulous, just great. One thing though. What should we name our houses? Maybe after a favorite symbol or animal, perhaps something important to us".  
  
"I have an idea" said Rowena suddenly. "These houses, this school" she said gesturing around her, "will be here long after we pass hopefully".  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Well then why don't we give our houses a proper start for all the history to come? We can name them after us and give them creasts, colors and symbols. Create a house, a family that is truly ours".  
  
The others sat quietly in awe as this grand vision of their future spread out before them. Several moments later Salazar was the first to speak.  
  
"That sounds...................." he paused and looked up at Rowena and there was a rare glint of warmth in his icy blue eyes. "......wonderful. That sounds like a wonderful home away from home".  
  
Rowena smiled back.  
  
The warmth in Salazar's eyes began to grow. Then Godric wrapped his arm around Rowena's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.  
  
"That sounds really perfect" said Godric enveloping her in a warm hug.   
  
Instantly the kindness in Salazar's eyes disappeared, like a flame being doused with water. The cold gleam he usually wore replaced it. No one even noticed. 


End file.
